Death the kid loves me?
by souleaterromance
Summary: Maka likes death the kid. what happens when he likes her back? read to find out! my first fan fic!


Maka POV

I walked into class crescent moon with Soul and waved to my other friends as I walked to my seat. Tsubaki walked up to me and greeted me with a smile. "Good morning Maka. Sleep well?" I smiled at her. She's always caring and honest. "Of course. How about you Tsubaki?" I saw her give a quick glance toward Black*Star. "I slept fine. Black*Star however…seems a bit distracted." I looked at her confused. "What do you mean Tsubaki?" She sighed. I know she cares about Black*Star, more than any of us actually. "Well, when I look at him he's always staring at nothing…" I took a glance at Black*Star. She was right; he was sitting down looking out the window. He's not his cheery self today. "Don't worry Tsubaki I'll take care of it." I smiled and walked towards Black*Star. "Hey." I sat down next to him.

"What's wrong? You seem out of it today." He looked at Tsubaki, then at me. His voice was quiet and serious. "Maka, can I tell you something?" I nodded slowly. "I…I kissed Tsubaki last night." I looked at Tsubaki, then at him. I let a small giggle escape my lips. "Why are you laughing? This is serious." I looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Black*Star…Tsubaki likes you a lot. So I don't think she had a problem with the kiss." He looked at Tsubaki. "S-she does?" I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "Yes she does. Now as your child hood friend, I say you go make your move." He nodded confidently then walked towards her. Soul sat next to me. "What was that all about?" I looked at him. "Oh nothing just romance." "What?" "Nothing Soul." Kid walked into class with Liz and Patty. Kid…no one knows but I've liked Kid for a long time…and when I look at him my heart nearly stops.

DTK POV

As I walked into class crescent moon at exactly eight with Liz and Patty, I saw our friends. I saw Tsubaki blushing and Black*star looking nervous. I also saw Soul acting laid back and 'cool'. Then I saw her….Maka. She was staring at me. Unusual…I walked up the stairs and sat in the seat below her. "Good morning Maka." "M-morning Kid." I looked towards the front of the classroom as Professor Stein rolled in on his chair. Then he fell, again. I honestly don't know why he does that when he always falls….

Class went on with the usual stuff. He was talking about a rare bird we were going to dissect and I heard Maka ask him, "Professor Stein don't you think we shouldn't dissect this bird if it's going to die out soon?" He gave a wicked smile. The smile that gives you nightmares…" No Maka. You see we must dissect this creature before it dies out, so we can understand the insides of this magnificent bird." I saw her shiver in the corner of my eye, and I tried to hold in a chuckle.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this! This is my first fanfic so please don't hate! Thanks! Please comment and rate/ vote! **

-souleaterromance

**Hi again! Thanks for reading this far! Please enjoy the rest of this story!**

**-souleaterromance**

**Maka POV**

**Class ended quickly so I decided to go to the library and maybe get a new romance novel. As I walked to the romance section, I bumped into someone making them drop their books. I stood up quickly rubbing my head. "I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean too!" I bent down to pick up the books and saw him. Death the Kid. "It's fine Maka really." He started to chuckle. Was he laughing at me? I was so lost in thought I didn't notice he was waving his hand in front of my face. "Maka? Are you alright?" I could feel my face heat up quickly. "You look red." He pressed his hand against my cheek. "Maka you're really warm you need to be at home resting." I was at loss of words. I couldn't speak. All I did was nod. **

**After I got my new book and left the library, I started heading home. However a few men just so happened to be walking by. "Hey little girl." A man with sunglasses pinned me to a wall. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He and his buddies were all laughing. I glared at him. "Want to have some fun girly?" The man in baggy pants and a sweat shirt looked at me. I'm totally defenseless without Soul…What do I do?**

**The man with sunglasses took my arm, gripping it hard making my arm burn. "Cat got your tongue little girl?" I winced as his grip hardened. I whispered, "Someone, help." The men were laughing. I heard the sound of air whistling, and I looked up. I saw a very angry Death the kid. I smiled. The men looked up confused. The man in sunglasses started to say something but was interrupted when Kid's skateboard flew at his face. I closed my eyes as I heard the two men getting beat up. I felt someone pick me up, and when I opened my eyes the men were passed out on the floor and Kid was holding me in his arms on his skateboard.**

**DTK POV**

**I can't believe I let her walk home by herself! I should have stayed with her and walked her home! Right now she's in my arms safe. "Are you alright Maka?" I looked at her as she opened her eyes. "Y-yes. Thank you Kid." I nod as I take her home. I'm just happy she's safe. I don't know what I would have done if she had got hurt….or worse. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize my grip had tightened around her thin frame. "Kid you're hurting me." I looked down and saw her wincing. "I'm sorry." I loosened my grip quickly, but carefully.**

**We finally arrived at her apartment and I set her down gently. "Thanks Kid." I nod. "It's my pleasure Maka." I see tears in her eyes and I step off of my skateboard. "Maka are you alright?!" "Y-yes it's just…. I was so scared. I was so defenseless without Soul!" She started crying and the first thing that came to mind was comfort. I immediately hugged her and let her sob into my shoulder.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**-souleaterromance**

**Maka POV**

**After I stopped crying, Kid walked me to my door and kissed both cheeks, to keep symmetry. I know I blushed, I also know he noticed. He told me, "Maka I promise that won't ever happen again. No one will hurt you when you are with me." His words still linger in my head. I can't help but think ****_'does he like me the way I like him?'_**** But then I know he would never like me. And today I am going to confront him about my feelings. I know mama would.**

**I walked to the basketball court, Soul and the others were. Once I reached the court I saw Kid. He was sitting on the bench drinking water. I walked up to him and looked at him nervously. "Oh hey Maka." He smiled and stood up. "Hey can I talk to you?" His facial expression went from amused to concern instantly. "Of course Maka. What is it?" "No not here. Around the corner." He nodded and followed me around the corner.**

**I sat next to him on the grass. I can smell his deodorant… it smells nice. "Kid…I just think you should know…" I was looking at the ground as if my life depended on it. "Yes?" His voice was full of concern and worry. I looked at him. "Kid I just want to tell you….that I…really like you and I have for a long time now!" I closed my eyes hoping this feeling would go away. My heart was beating quickly and my face feels very hot. I can't think straight.**

**I felt him wrap his arms around me, his hair covering his eyes. "Maka…" His voice is low…almost a whisper. "Yes?" I heard the squeak in my voice and I know he did to. I felt warmth hit my shoulder. He's….crying? "Kid are you-"He turned my body so I faced him. He had a few tears running down his face, and I saw him leaning in. "Kid what are you-"He placed his lips to mine. A nice way to shut me up I think. **

**DTK POV**

**I heard her tell me she likes me. She really likes me! I was so happy I started crying into her shoulder. She started to ask me something but I turned her toward me. She tried saying something else but I interrupted by pressing my lips against hers. All I can think about right now is her lips. At first she stayed still and stiff. Then she started kissing me back! We pulled away for air and looked at each other. Her face was beat red, and I know mine is too.**

**We just sat there staring at each other for what felt like forever, then I heard footsteps. I turned to see Soul and Black*Star walking towards us. "Hey guys." Maka was quiet for a moment then smiled. Soul looked at us with his toothy grin. "Who's up for a game of basketball?" Maka and I stood up and decided to play some with the others.**

**Maka POV**

**Kid took my hand as we walked back to the court. I saw Soul and Black*Star grinning. "MAKA-CHOP!" Kid smiled continued taking me to the court while the other two tried to stop the bleeding. After that Kid and I went on our first date to Death-Bucks.**

**A/N: thanks for reading hope you liked!**


End file.
